


Kunai Training

by fishwiki



Category: Naruto
Genre: M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-17
Updated: 2018-07-17
Packaged: 2019-06-11 18:39:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,137
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15321765
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fishwiki/pseuds/fishwiki
Summary: Sasuke gives Naruto advice - nothing much!





	Kunai Training

**Author's Note:**

> first time writing anything really, hope its good

“You know, sometimes I think that boy is worse at handling things than Naruto,” Kakashi sighed.  
“You’ve just now figured that, Kakashi?” Gai chuckled, looking at his rival out of the corner of his eye.  
“Well, it’s gotten to a point that I can’t exactly ignore it. He lets everything Naruto does get to him,” the jonin replied, dipping into his book once more.  
“I don’t think he quite realizes why he’s like that, not yet at least. A little guidance from his sensei could be useful,” Gai stood up, waving to Kakashi, “Speaking of guidance, I’ll be off now.”  
Kakashi grunted acknowledgement.  
“Kakashi?” Gai spoke once more.  
“Hm?” Kakashi peeked out from behind his reading.  
“He looks up to you, you know,” Gai smiled.  
Kakashi said nothing, and then Gai was gone.

“Gah, somehow I’m doing worse,” Naruto mumbled to himself, looking out at the mess of kunai and throwing stars that had missed the straw dummy in front of him. He leered at Sasuke’s work once more, which was near perfect, save for a few knives that had skimmed past the dummy. The reckless genin would have asked Sakura for help, but she was doing just about as well as he was. There was no way in hell he was going to ask Sasuke, especially after he had just boldly proclaimed that he wasn’t going to miss a single throw. To his exceeded expectations, Sasuke glared back, clearly taking everything he said as offensively as possible.  
Kakashi quietly gazed at the group dynamic happening at that moment - once more, Sasuke was attempting not to get thoroughly pissed at Naruto, and Naruto was fussing over how to improve his technique, while Sakura felt clearly in the thick of the silent scuffle. _About time to diffuse things here,_ Kakashi thought, setting his book down.  
“Oi, Sasuke,” Kakashi called out.  
Sasuke, wide-eyed as though he’d been caught in the act of thinking about the knucklehead beside him, turned around. The jonin motioned for him to come over, and so he did.  
Sasuke stood in front of him wordlessly, awaiting a critique of some sort.  
“You know, Naruto both Sakura could use some help. Especially Naruto.” Kakashi remarked, to Sasuke’s dismay. “You should go help him,” Kakashi attempted to nudge things along, as touchy a subject as it seemed.  
“Naruto? He’s just going to insult me again like the loser he is. He won’t acknowledge that he’s outclassed,” Sasuke huffed, still attempting to figure out Kakashi’s motives.  
“That’s the point, he’s having trouble and you should help him. Simple as that, really,” the sensei affirmed, “I don’t care if he tries to pick a fight with you. In fact, I think you’ll get a far different reaction.”  
“But--,” Sasuke insisted.  
“Go on,” Kakashi replied calmly, trying not to escalate further.  
Wordless once again, Sasuke rolled his eyes, and turned to Naruto. He attempted to compose himself, unknowingly riled up by this sudden task. While kunai throwing was a relatively elementary task, they were to throw at far away targets, and targets that were in unconventional places. While Sasuke had practiced with his elder brother before, Naruto still had a ways to go.  
“What do you want?” Naruto snapped him out of his thoughts, standing expectantly.  
“I just think you could use some help, that’s all,” Sasuke carefully mapped out what he was going to say and how to say it.  
“Oh, right, like you’ve decided to suddenly come and help me,” Naruto scoffed. “Nice try, but save it, Sasuke. What do you really want?” the genin clenched his kunai, waiting a response.  
Irked, Sasuke looked back at Kakashi pleadingly, only to get an eye narrowing in response. “That’s all I want, get it, loser?” Sasuke attempted to hold back his volatility.  
Naruto’s eyebrows raised, looking rather perplexed by this sudden prompting. “I still don’t believe you,” he said accusingly.  
“You want the help, or not?” Sasuke threatened, trying not to lose his head.  
“No, I mean, yes, I mean… okay, yeah, I guess I could use it,” Naruto felt blood rushing to his face. Was Sasuke really about to help him out of the nonexistent kindness of his heart?  
Now that that was out of the way, Sasuke realized he had no idea how to explain it without feeling weird. Sakura was a lot better at this. Speaking of whom, she was looking rather confused at the two boys in each other’s company without death stares. Regardless, she kept to herself, silently wondering.  
“Well, first of all, you’ve got the stance wrong. Like this,” Sasuke gestured to his own stance.  
“Oh, okay, like this?” Naruto asked, recreating it to the best of his ability.  
“No, your wrist is still the wrong way. Like this,” Sasuke was fumbling for words, feeling heat rise into his cheeks.  
“I think I’ve got it now,” Naruto beamed, about to throw the kunai once more.  
“No, no,” Sasuke sighed, breaking his stance and gently reached for Naruto’s arm. He was profusely sweating at this point, for a lot of reasons. Naruto stiffened, his arm unmoving as he felt Sasuke touch him.  
“Straightened, see?” Sasuke slowly turned Naruto’s wrist. “And you’ll get a different result from where you’re grabbing the kunai,” the raven-haired genin explained. _This isn’t so bad, except that Naruto’s totally judging me right now._  
_I can’t believe Sasuke’s doing this for me, but why? He’s clearly up to something,_ Naruto thought, looking at his kunai.  
“Are you going to throw it sometime this year?” Sasuke asked smugly, trying to maintain his aura of confidence. Naruto blinked at him, realizing his lack of focus.  
“Right,” Naruto said, throwing the kunai at a more accurate angle this time. The knife struck the bottom of the dummy. “I - Oh wow, it worked!” Naruto laughed joyously. He turned towards Sasuke, his euphoria apparent. “Thank you, Sasuke, really!” he beamed.  
Once again, Sasuke felt red. “Yeah,” he was at a loss for words once again. He scraped at anything to end the conversation. “S-so, just try different grips on the kunai and see what works best,” he managed to add. _Why do I feel so embarrassed? Somehow I’m the one giving advice, but it’s more embarrassing than the time I asked him._ With that, he walked back to his own spot, staring at the ground. He whipped around, feeling a hand on his shoulder.  
“What’d I tell you? It worked, and I can tell it didn’t end badly,” Kakashi attempted to hide his overflowing pride for his students newfound teamwork.  
“Yeah, I guess it did,” Sasuke tried to cut it short.  
“As a team, you two are pretty good, you know,” Kakashi pointed out, walking away once more to leave that remark hanging in the air.  
_I know that_ , Sasuke thought, aiming at the straw dummy again.


End file.
